


In Good Hands

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: All American Season 1 [6]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Drunk Asher, Drunkenness, Episode Tag, F/M, Olivia Takes Care Of Asher, Post-Episode: s01e07 California Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: A look at what happens after Olivia goes to Asher on the bench after Homecoming.





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> For Manon, who sent the prompt: "It's okay to cry..." [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts.

_The biggest lies we tell are to ourselves._

Olivia has always heard that, but it wasn’t until recently that she really understood how true that is. She tells herself that what happened with Asher was a mistake. That it didn’t mean anything. The lie is easier than facing the truth. That deep down it was something she wanted. Just under different circumstances.

She knew that the truth would have to come out eventually. She just hadn’t expected for Asher to be the one to do it. At least not the way he did. She’d hoped to tell Layla a little more discreetly. But the truth is out now, and there’s nothing she can do about it. Layla is pissed and Asher… well he’s spiraling hard.

She remembers what it was like to be on that downward spiral. How at the time she didn’t have anyone to help her because she’d kept it hidden so well. At least until it was too late. She’d come out of it as alone as she’d been before, maybe more so. Asher’s already suffering enough right now. She can’t let him go through it alone. Not when she has experience with this sort of thing.

So when she sees him almost passed out on the bench with the flask, she knows she has to go to him. They might have fought earlier, but he’s still her friend. She still cares about him. Enough to not want to see him suffer like this.

She goes to him, taking the flask without a word and empties it. She takes away the temptation the way she wishes people had for her. When he rests his head on her shoulder and starts to cry, she holds him, letting him know she’s there and he’s not alone.

“It’s going to be okay,” Olivia tells him. “Maybe not today or tomorrow or even next month. But it will be. We’re going to get you through this.”

“Why do you care?” Asher mutters.

“Because you’re my friend,” Olivia says. “And no matter what has happened between us, I still care what happens to you. I can’t stand by and watch you destroy yourself, Asher.”

“Everything just keeps going wrong,” Asher says. “I’ve been trying to hold it together but all that’s done is hurt me and the people I care about. And now I’m out of the next two games, and tomorrow is the biggest game of the season. Scouts are going to be there. I need them to see me play if I want any hope of getting a scholarship. And when Dad finds out…” He breaks off with a sob, burying his face further into Olivia’s neck. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be… but he’s going to be so mad.”

“It’s okay to cry…”

Asher snorts, “It’s really not. I’m being pathetic.”

“You’re being human,” she says. “We all have our limits, Ash. Even you.”

“Could I…?”

“What?”

“Do you think I could crash at your place tonight?” Asher asks, pulling back to look at her. “I can’t go home tonight. Not if there’s a chance my dad will be there. I need to be ready to face him. And I’m just not.”

Olivia nods, “Yeah, of course. I know Jordan is probably waiting to hear what happened.”

Asher groans and rests his head on her shoulder again, “On second thought, I’ll just sleep in my car.”

“Okay, now you _are_ being pathetic,” Olivia tells him. She stands up and holds out her hand. “Come on. We can grab some food before we go home. I know you probably need it. And some water.”

Asher nods and puts his hand in hers, letting her help him up. For a moment she lets herself enjoy the warmth of his hand against her own. Then she’s letting it drop. Now isn’t the time.

She gets Asher’s keys from him and hops behind the wheel of his car while he gets in the passenger’s side. She runs through the drive-thru for In-N-Out and then points the car towards home. She’s hoping if she bribes her parents with food they’ll let it all go for tonight. She knows they’ll have to talk about it, but she just needs tonight.

Her father takes one look at a half awake Asher leaning against her when they walk in and shakes his head, “We’ll talk in the morning.”

Olivia nods and puts the food on the counter, “I got some burgers.”

Her mother raises an amused eyebrow, “Were you trying to bribe us with food?”

Olivia gives them a sheepish smile, “Maybe?”

“It’s not the food that is doing it,” her father tells her, moving into the kitchen towards the food. “Though it definitely helps.”

“Food?” Asher asks, looking up at her with bleary eyes.

“Yeah, we’re at my house,” Olivia tells him. “Think you can eat?”

“I’ve never known a time Asher couldn’t eat,” Jordan says, toweling off his hair as he walks into the room. “Though he looks like he could puke at any moment so maybe food isn’t the best option.”

“Probably not,” Asher mutters. “I don’t feel good. Bathroom?”

Olivia knows Asher knows where it is, but he probably can’t get their on his own. She looks to Jordan, who gets on Asher’s other side and helps her walk him towards the bathroom carefully, neither one wanting to jostle him too much.

“You should shower,” Jordan tells him. “It might help. I can get you some clothes.”

“Yeah thanks man,” Asher sighs, sitting down on the side of the bathtub. He runs a hand through his messy hair and looks up at Olivia. “I’ve really fucked up.”

“You have,” Olivia agrees, leaning against the wall. “But we’re going to get through it.”

Asher nods, only to groan and put his head in his hands. “I think you should leave.”

“What?”

“Don’t get all offended. I just don’t want you here when I’m making friends with your toilet,” Asher tells her.

She grimaces when he falls hard onto his knees on the tile floor. He barely has time to lift the lid before he’s retching and spilling the contents of his stomach into the toilet. She knows he asked her to leave, but he looks so pitiful. So she grabs a washcloth and goes to the sink, before moving to sit on the edge of the tub behind him. He blinks up at her when she brings the damp cloth down to his forehead.

“What are you doing?” he mumbles.

“Taking care of you,” Olivia tells him, moving the cloth down to his neck with a gentle smile. “The same way you always took care of me.”

He brings a hand up to cover her own. It’s cool and clammy but she doesn’t move away. She’s stuck there under his gaze, which is holding something she doesn’t want to think about. Not right now.

“I’ll always take care of you,” he whispers.

She hears a throat clearing from the door and turns to see Jordan standing there, a pile of clothes in hand. “I can take it from here. You go get changed.”

Olivia opens her mouth to argue, but Jordan levels her with a look that has her closing it with a clack. She turns her hand and squeezes Asher’s, making sure he’s holding the washcloth before getting to her feet.

“Lucky for you Jordan also knows plenty about drinking too much,” Olivia tells him.

“Oh I know that,” Asher says, a hint of amusement creeping into his voice. “Thanks, Liv.”

“Anytime.”

She watches as Jordan moves into the room, taking her vacated place beside Asher. He squeezes Asher’s shoulder, and makes some comment about Asher’s new girlfriend being the toilet that has Asher laughing, before kneeling over and retching into the toilet again. She makes herself move away, and back into the kitchen where her parents are still eating, knowing that Asher is in good hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
